Yuna's love
by Shawn Maekawa
Summary: I altered the scene where Tidus and the gang go to Bevelle to save Yuna and i changed the macalania lake scene


**__**It was a bright sunny day in Bevelle. Today was the day Yuna would wed Maester Seymour. She was not happy at the thought that she was going to marry a an evil tyrant who had tried to kill them at Macalania Temple, but this was the only way and the only chance she had to send Seymour. Yuna was being escorted by monks during the wedding ceromony until she met up with Seymour at the altar.

As Yuna and Seymour were about to be wed, Yuna heard a great roar coming from the clouds above. Seymour and the guards had heard too. The roar grew louder and nearer until out from the clouds, a humongous airship appeared.The Bevelle gaurds and Machina gaurds took their places as the whole area turned into chaos.Seymour grabbed Yuna's hand and yelled "come!" as he escorted her elsewhere. The airship was damaged badly as the Machinas and gaurds fired their weopons trying to destroy the intruders.

The badly damaged airship hovered over the pathway leading to the altar. 2 chains shot from the underside of the airship and the chains grabbed on to the floor. Following the chains, Tidus, Auron, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri slid down the chains and landed on the pathway just as the chains broke and the airship flew off. On the pathway leading to the altar they were met by hostile gaurds and machina. The gang was tired due to their battle with the protector of Bevelle, Evrae. After the tired party fought and defeated the gaurds they confronted Seymour.Tidus yelled out "Yuna!!"

As the distracted Seymour talked to the gang, Yuna secretly pulled out her wand.Yuna stepped away and tried to perform a sending.

"you'd marry me just for a chance to send me?" Seymour said. Several gaurds appeared, armed with guns. The gaurds held their guns at point blank range toward the gaurdians. Yuna tried to send seymour, but was paused when Maester Mika came.

"stop!!" Mika yelled.

"I have to send the dead !" replied Yuna.

"do as say lady summoner, if you want your friends alive. Your actions determine their fate" said Mika.

Yuna glanced at her dear friends, looked down and dropped her wand.........

Yuna, Tidus, Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku were escorted to the cages where they would be held to undergo trial. Tidus was put in the cage with Auron and Kimahri. In the other cage was Rikku and Wakka, and the last cage, Lulu and Yuna. Soon , it was night. Auron, Tidus, Kimahri, Rikku and Wakka had fallen asleep but Yuna and Lulu were wide awake.

"why don't you get some sleep Yuna?" suggested Lulu

"I can't" replied Yuna.

"whats wrong?" asked Lulu.

" I can't get get Tidus out of my mind, I feel very different whenever I get near him sigh I..I think I'm in love with him."

Lulu gasped and glanced at Tidus, who was asleep in the next cage.

" you love him?" asked Lulu

"yes... I truly love him.... but what worries me more is if he does'nt feel the same way about me as I feel for him" replied Yuna

"personally, I think you should tell him your feelings.You should tell him what you told me right now" said Lulu

"yes, your right, each day my love for him grows and grows. I'll tell him" said Yuna. Lulu smiled at Yuna then closed her eyes to sleep. Yuna looked at Tidus in the other cage and blew a kiss toward him. Yuna smiled and went to sleep.

The next day the trial was confirmed. Yuna and her gaurdians were to be put in the Via Purifico. Yuna was alone in the passageways in the Via Purifico. After a bit of exploring and encounters with fiends, Yuna reunited with Auron, Lulu, and Kimahri and eventually found an exit after having an Aeon duel with the summoner Issaru. Meanwhile in the underwater portion of the Via Purifico, Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku were having a battle with the zombie form of Evrae. The 3 succede in killing Evrae and made way for the exit. The gang reunited at the entrance of bevelle only to be confronted by Seymour, only this time, he was in a new form. He was now Seymour Natus. After a grueling battle, they succeded in defeating Seymour..... but not for good.

Tidus, Auron, Rikku, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri succesfully escaped Bevelle and made it to Macalania forest. The group set camp in the northern part of the forest.

"where's Yuna?" asked Tidus

"Yuna and Kimahri went to the lake?" replied Lulu. Tidus walked off to the lake

"wait up!!" yelled Lulu.Tidus walked back to Lulu.

"what?" asked Tidus

"Yuna.......well, she wants to tell you something you should hear so hurry on to the lake." said Lulu. Tidus nodded and ran to Macalania lake.There he saw Yuna halfway in the lake. Tidus walked into the lake.

"what are you doin over there?" asked Tidus.

"thinking" replied Yuna. Tiddus walked closer to Yuna.

"uhhhhh... is there something you wanna tell me cause Lulu said you did" asked Tidus.

"there is" said Yuna. Tidus smiled at Yuna, he looked down at the water and sighed

"yuna, before you say anything I think that now that were alone i should tell you something" said tidus. Yuna looked down and then she looked at tidus with a smile.

"Yuna...I.....I.....I love you. If you don't feel the sameway, I understand." Tidus whispered. Yuna was shocked then she was overjoyed.

" Tidus.. I love you too." replied Yuna. The 2 looked at each other with a smile and passionatly kissed.


End file.
